leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Byron
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Byron |jname=トウガン |tmname=Tougan |slogan=yes |sloganline=The Man with the Steel Body! |image=Diamond Pearl Byron.png |size=160px |caption=Artwork from |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Black |hair=Burgundy , Brown |hometown=Canalave City , Oreburgh City |region=Sinnoh |relatives=Roark (son), Underground Man (father), Unnamed wife ( ) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer |game=yes |generation= , |games= |leader=yes |gym=Canalave Gym |specialist=yes |type= types |badge=Badge#Mine Badge Mine Badge |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=DP107 |epname=Ancient Family Matters! |enva=Dan Green |java=Kazuki Yao }} Byron (Japanese: トウガン Tougan) is the Gym Leader of Canalave City's Gym, known officially as the Canalave Gym. He hands out the to s who defeat him. He specializes in . He is Roark's father. In the games Byron uses Pokémon in his battles. Trainers who defeat him will receive the , , and will be able to use outside of battle. Byron asked Riley to become a Gym Leader, but Riley declined because he thought Byron's son Roark should be considered first. Byron isn't surprised to find that his inexperienced son lost to the protagonist, but is enthusiastic about the next generation of Pokémon Trainers. Byron resolves to train harder at Iron Island to compete with younger Trainers. He apparently owns the normally deserted cabin on Iron Island. After the Elite Four, he can be found there. Speaking to him results in him chiding himself for still treating Roark like a child; he will then give the player a Metal Coat and leave. In , he mentions that he lived on Iron Island for a long time and so feels out of place when visiting the Villa. Along with those visits, he can also be battled again at the Battleground in Platinum. He also battles the player in in Pokémon World Tournament. Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr DP Byron.png |prize= 4680 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Byron |game=DP |location=Canalave Gym |pokemon=3 }} | | | Gym battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Byron.png |prize= 4920 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Byron |game=Pt |location=Canalave Gym |pokemon=3 }} | | | Rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Byron.png |prize= 7800 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Byron |game=Pt |location=Battleground |pokemon=5 }} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Pokémon World Tournament Byron uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. He will always lead with his signature Pokémon, . =Sinnoh Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Byron.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Byron |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Byron.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Byron |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }} | | | }} | | | Quotes ;Canalave Gym * Before battle :"Ah! That's 's Gym Badge! I see, I see! You've defeated my son. But that's no surprise. He still has much to learn. In place of my son Roark, I, Byron, will take your challenge!" * After the opponent sends out their last Pokémon :"Oh, what's this? My last one! This is where we make our stand!" * When the opponent's last Pokémon is at critical health :"We're not done yet! There's no giving up!" * Upon being defeated :"Hmm! My sturdy Pokémon, defeated!" * After being defeated :"You were strong enough to take down my prized team of Pokémon. In recognition of that power, I give you this: the !" :"Having the Mine Badge enables you to use the hidden move anytime outside of battle. And you now have six Gym Badges. That means all Pokémon up to Lv. 70 will obey you with question. Here! Take this, too!" :"That TM91 contains the move . If it hits, it may also lower the target's Special Defense." * If talked to again :"Gwahahahaha! The Sinnoh region is vast! Tough s like you and crop up constantly to challenge the old guard! With more young Trainers like my son and you two taking charge, the future of Pokémon is bright! But I'm not stepping aside just yet! I merely need to rededicate myself to training on Iron Island." ;Resort Area :"Guhahahaha! How's your Villa? Can you give me a tour?" ::Yes: "All right! Let's have a look, then!" ::No: "Well! How cold can you be?" ;Villa * Any of the following :"Gwahahahaha! I spent a long time living on Iron Island. A place this fancy, I feel a little out of place. Don't get me wrong, it's a great place. It's nothing like my son's!" :"Well... I have to admit I'm not very interested in furniture and the like. My interests run more to things like digging tools, obviously. The shapes of Pokémon fangs and claws are interesting, too." :"Digging underneath Iron Island was a good time in my life. Working alongside Pokémon constantly for iron ore... But that's all in the past. The young people today should find their own paths to happiness." :"Roark is still a boy, but at the same time, he's a man in his own right. That's why our opinions clash at times, and why we break out in battle. Gwahahaha! You weren't supposed to hear that! Forget I said it!" :"You're acquainted with a fellow named Riley, aren't you? He's a mystifying sort, that one. I have no idea how old he is, to tell you the truth." ;Battleground Scenario 1 * Before battle :"I've faced many a challenger at my Gym. I trained on Iron Island while contemplating my worth for days... I have the confidence now to batter down your defenses. Could I ask you for a rematch?" ::Yes: "We are tempered and honed by battling the strong. Here's to our showdown!" ::No: "When you came to my Gym, you had a glint that's dulled now." ::If talked to again after the player answered "No": "I have the confidence now to batter down your defenses. Could I ask you for a rematch?" * When the opponent's last Pokémon is at critical health :"We're not done yet! There's no giving up!" * Upon being defeated :"Hmm! My sturdy Pokémon--defeated!" * After being defeated :"I trained by pummeling steel continuously on Iron Island alongside Pokémon... Gwahahahaha! I could still use more toughening up!" Scenario 2 * Before battle :"Since we last lost to you, we've been in training. I think we've addressed our shortcomings. Could I ask you for another rematch?" ::Yes: "Thank you! Like me, my Pokémon were longing for another chance to battle with you!" ::No: "Gwahahaha! That's disappointing, but all right! There's a lot to be learned by battling you. We had our hopes up." ::If talked to again after the player answered "No": "Could I ask you for another rematch?" * When the opponent's last Pokémon is at critical health :"We're not done yet! There's no giving up!" * Upon being defeated :"Hmm! My sturdy Pokémon--defeated!" * After being defeated :"Argh... Came up short again... Do I talk to my son Roark to train together...? No, that's too embarrassing... Hmm... This is a dilemma..." ;Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"I, Byron, will take your challenge!" * Before battle (second round) :"Young Trainer! I'm Byron. As a wall for young people, I'll take your challenge!" * Before battle (final round) :"Trainer! You're young, just like my son, Roark. With more young Trainers taking charge, the future of Pokémon is bright! So, as a wall for young people, I'll take your challenge!" * Upon being defeated :"Hmm! My sturdy Pokémon--defeated!" * If the player is defeated :"Gwahahaha! How were my sturdy Pokémon?!" * After battle (if the player won) :"Gwahahaha! You were strong enough to take down my prized team of Pokémon. I recognize your power. Please show your power to other Trainers, too!" * After battle (if the player lost) :"Gwahahaha! I happened to win this time, but we were under so much pressure, right? You've lost. Of course, you'll challenge me again, right? I look forward to it!" * In the lobby (after the tournament) :"Guhahahaha! I lost, but I saw something great. Well, guess I'll go back to Sinnoh and start my son's training over! All right! Next time I take part in the tournament, I'll play to win!" Sprites In the anime Prior to Shapes of Things to Come!, Byron left his position as the Gym Leader to his son Roark after the Pokémon League informed him that there was a vacancy at the Canalave Gym. The transfer also allowed Byron to continue his hobby of digging for fossils on nearby Iron Island, hence the Gym's closure in Sleepless In Pre-Battle! to Byron's debut appearance in Ancient Family Matters!. In Ancient Family Matters!, Roark traveled to Canalave City to confront Byron over his absence from the family. The father and son entered into a heated argument which escalated into a . Byron's Bastiodon and Roark's Rampardos were evenly matched, but the battle was interrupted after set off alarms when they stole Byron's fossil collection. The father and son duo joined forces to defeat Team Rocket, and sent Team Rocket blasting off. Later, Byron revealed that he had always treasured a fossil of a 's leaf that Roark had given to him as a child ten years earlier, and Roark accepted that his father did care about him all along. In Dealing With Defensive Types!, had his Gym battle against Byron. Ash's Chimchar defeated Byron's , but was left incredibly tired from the round. Ash called on his , but it was surprised by 's attack and quickly lost the match. Chimchar won the round after it weakened the battleground with , and Steelix was left vulnerable to Chimchar's super effective attacks. Byron sent out his Bastiodon, and it went on to knock Chimchar out. In its final match, Ash's Gliscor defeated Bastiodon despite its showcased speed and resilience, earning Ash the . Just prior to Double-Time Battle Training!, Byron was presumably defeated by Paul, who earned his eighth Badge, and thereby making him eligible to compete in the Lily of the Valley Conference. Byron briefly appeared during the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Character Byron is a high spirited individual, prone to bragging about his iron clad defenses. He is an eccentric when it comes to fossils and, most surprisingly, dig holes. Byron's mostly defensive style makes it hard for opponents, even with the type advantage, to do any damage to his team. Brute strength and relentless offense attacks are also key to Byron's strategy. Pokémon On hand This listing is of Byron's known Pokémon in the : is Byron's main Pokémon. Prior to the start of the series, Byron revived Bastiodon from an Armor Fossil and evolved into a Bastiodon. It first appeared in Ancient Family Matters!, where Byron used it to against his son Roark and his . However, the match was interrupted due to stealing all of Byron's Fossil collection. It then teamed up with Rampardos to send them blasting off and recover the Fossils. It appeared again in Dealing With Defensive Types!, where it was used in a Gym battle against . It managed to defeat easily but it finally went down to after a hard fought battle, earning Ash the . It was seen in flashbacks in Mastering Current Events! and League Unleashed!. Bastiodon briefly appeared alongside Byron during the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Bastiodon's known moves are , , , , and .}} was the first Pokémon used by Byron during his Gym against . It went up against Ash's Chimchar, and was able to stand up to Chimchar's thanks to Byron's intensive training. It was able to cause significant damage to Chimchar before being knocked out by . Bronzor's known moves are and , and its Ability is .}} was seen for the first time in Dealing With Defensive Types!. Steelix was the second Pokémon used by Byron when battling , and proved to be a very tough opponent. It knocked out easily, and was able to cause massive damage to . However it was eventually defeated by Chimchar after the Chimp Pokémon weakened the ground with restricting its movement. Steelix's known moves are , , and .}} In Canalave Gym is a Pokémon Byron keeps at the Canalave Gym; it is unknown if he uses it in Gym s. It caught trying to steal food from the Gym kitchen whilst was having his Gym battle and attacked them with , sending them blasting off. Omanyte's only known move is .}} is a Pokémon Byron keeps at the Canalave Gym; it is unknown if he uses it in Gym s. It caught trying to steal food from the Gym kitchen whilst was having his Gym battle, and attacked them with , sending them blasting off. Omastar's only known move is .}} is a Pokémon Byron keeps at the Canalave Gym; it is unknown if he uses it in Gym s. It caught trying to steal food from the Gym kitchen whilst was having his Gym battle, and attacked them with , sending them blasting off. Kabuto's only known move is .}} is a Pokémon Byron keeps at the Canalave Gym; it is unknown if he uses it in Gym s. When tried its second attempt to steal Fossils, Kabutops heard them and chased after them. None of Kabutops's moves are known.}} is a Pokémon Byron keeps at the Canalave Gym; it is unknown if he uses it in Gym s. When tried their second attempt of stealing Fossils, they had found the room where all of the Fossils were kept. They dismissed Cradily thinking it was a Fossil, but it was actually sleeping. It woke up and sent Team Rocket blasting off for the second time. Cradily's only known move is .}} is a Pokémon Byron keeps at the Canalave Gym; it is unknown if he uses it in Gym s. When tried their second attempt of stealing Fossils, they had found the room where all of the Fossils were kept. They dismissed Armaldo thinking it was a Fossil, but it was actually sleeping. It woke up and sent Team Rocket blasting off for the second time. Armaldo's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=矢尾一樹 Kazuki Yao |en=Dan Green |fi=Juha Paananen |pl=Waldemar Barwiński |pt_br=Luiz Antônio Lobue |es_la=Jorge Ornelas |es_eu=Pablo Adán |it=Mario Zucca |cs=Ladislav Cigánek}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga and her ]] Byron first appears at Canalave City talking to Roark over the Pokégear about his recent loss in a Gym battle. He then changes the subject to something that is later revealed to be about Team Galactic. Later, at the Canalave Gym, Byron wakes up to find , , and sneaking into his Gym. Acting on his impulsive nature, Byron attacks the intruders under the impression that they are villains. Believing Byron to be the person that caused her father and Professor Rowan to go missing, Platinum faces the Gym Leader in battle. While they battle, a stray attack causes a curtain to be destroyed and reveals Professor Berlitz and Professor Rowan trapped in a cage. After being accused of kidnapping them, Byron reveals that he has been investigating Team Galactic for months and found a Galactic Grunt attacking and trapping the two scientists in a cage. The next day, Byron hands Platinum the for his previous defeat and is tasked with protecting Professor Rowan and Professor Berlitz while they recuperate after escaping the cage. When Platinum and Pearl go to protect the three lakes from Team Galactic, Byron sends Diamond to go train on Iron Island with his friend, Riley, to increase his battling skills. Later, after a defeat at the hands of Jupiter, Candice calls Byron and demands that he send her, Maylene, and Platinum someone to train them. After briefly considering Roark, Byron reluctantly calls up Volkner to help them. Byron later joins the other Gym Leaders at the Spear Pillar with the Underground Man, Professor Berlitz, and Professor Rowan to help them fight Team Galactic. By using their digging skills, the Underground man and Byron heal any injured Pokémon by taking them from the battle and putting them back after using a Potion. After Cyrus's defeat, Byron steals a machine from Team Galactic scientist Charon. Unfortunately, Charon's machine causes a disturbance in the hole in the sky that was created by and 's fighting and shoot from the hole and pulls Cyrus, Palkia, and Dialga inside of it. Pokémon On hand This listing is of Byron's Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. are his main battlers. He first used them against Platinum when she attempted to rescue her father after mistaking Byron for being his kidnapper but they were easily defeated by her Ponyta. Bronzong's known moves are and .}} Given away was the first Pokémon seen in Byron's possession. Despite numerous attempts at trying, Byron was unable to befriend him. However, was able to. As a result, the Gym Leader decided to give him to the boy who named him Don.}} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Byron finds Hareta washed up on the shore after having been defeated by Cyrus. Byron takes Hareta in and allows him to regain his strength before putting him through a rigorous training session similar to what he put Roark through years ago. Hareta charges forward never considering his remaining strength, causing him to fail the challenge at the final stage. Byron then sends him to Iron Island to restart his training from scratch and improve his skills. He returns at the completion of Hareta's training to allow him to take his challenge again, however something terrible is happening in the distance. Byron seemed to have a fondness for Hareta, possibly like a second son to him. Pokémon was sent out to finish off Hareta's Piplup. Later, it took on Saturn's where its Take Down was blocked by and was finished by Bronzong's . Bastiodon's only known move is .}} for the official battle. Bronzor's only known move is .}} were used in the challenge in which they served as walls to prevent Hareta from getting to the top. Later, one of the Steelix took on Saturn's where it was no match for the Bronze Bell Pokémon and was taken out by a single . None of Steelix's moves are known.}} was used as an obstacle for the first part of the challenge. Onix's known moves are and .}} In the Pocket Monsters DP manga Byron makes an appearance in a flashback in PMDP07 of the manga. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Byron or his Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Metal|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=2/111|jpsetlink=Rising Rivals|jpset=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=067/090}} |type=Metal|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=51/111|jpsetlink=Rising Rivals|jpset=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=062/090}} Trivia * Both Byron and his son, Roark, use Fossil and a member of the evolution family in Gym battles. ** Both of their Pokémon in the evolutionary line know the move in the Pokémon anime. ** They both use a Pokémon that evolves using a special magnetic field in their rematch teams. * Byron and his son's Badges are references to coal mines. They both have mines in or near their respective towns (Oreburgh Mine and Iron Island, which was once a mine). * Byron and Winona are the only Gym Leaders in the to own a giant Pokémon; in addition, Byron's was only a Fossil. * Similar to Jasmine, Byron is the sixth Gym Leader in his region and specializes in Pokémon, and also uses . * He is the only Gym Leader to have an offspring who is a Gym Leader in the same region at the same time. * Byron's has an illegal move combination in , where it knows and . While Aggron can learn these moves by breeding, it cannot learn both simultaneously, as it can receive Head Smash only from the family and Dragon Rush only from the family. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Gym Leaders Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:Steel-type Trainers Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon DP Adventure characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters de:Adam es:Acerón fr:Charles (Champion) it:Ferruccio ja:トウガン zh:東鋼